<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Focus? by JSparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171676">Can't Focus?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks'>JSparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polyhermit Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crack, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Slight fluff, Smut, Top Grian, bottom Doc, gay thoughts, mumbo is a great best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian poor thing can't focus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polyhermit Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Focus?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had my account for a long ass time, and I just discovered how to change my profile pic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian was pacing around his base, He has no idea what his response would and the anxiety of Doc potentially hating him is hurting Grian's head. <em>I mean what's the worst that can happen?</em> <em>Famous last words Grian. What are you gonna do? Fly down into Doc's base and ask him to bend over? </em></p><p>So he put it off. </p><p>He shoved this idea down into the bottom of his mind and let it rot.</p><p>For the next few weeks he thought about it constantly. No one has ever really seen Doc bottom except Cleo. Anyone who came asking would swiftly be tied to her bed. Doc was an interesting character, he was caring but dominant at the same time. He's an amazing person and Grian desperate didn't want for him to stop liking him. </p><p>Day dreaming, he glances among his chest monster unable to sort anything with images of <em>reaming</em> Doc floating through his head. </p><p>"Dude, I've been staring at you for 10 minutes have you haven't even noticed." </p><p>Grian jumped back with a gasp, he glared at Mumbo in the corner of his messy collection of boxes. "Jesus Bumbo! Warn a man."</p><p>"I'm your best friend, I know when you got too many ideas in that noggin of yours." He sat on a random chest and cross his arms. "What are you thinking about?" </p><p>Grian sighed in response. Mumbo knew him like the back of his hand and there was no hiding his feelings from him. "Doc."</p><p>"That's a given, I meant what specifically." </p><p>"I want to bone him."</p><p>"... Grian, nothing seems new here..."</p><p>"No, I want to top for once."</p><p>"Ah, well, keep dreaming buddy." He said sitting uncrossing his arms with a giggle. </p><p>"Do you think it's possible Mumbo? Like that he would be into that because I really want to try it with him."</p><p>"I think with plenty of determination we can get you to a doctor because your head is on backward." </p><p>Grian had a dejected glare on his face. So the taller hermit slipped off the box and rushed over. He stood behind Grian and pulled him into a hug. "Grian I'm messing with you, I'm sure if you talked to Doc and tried to figure something out he would do it with you."</p><p>"No I don't want to mess anything up."</p><p>"I'm sure he will-" </p><p>"Can you just drop it Mumbo..?"</p><p>"I can make you a sorting system?" </p><p>"Please?!" Grian interjected. </p>
<hr/><p>Later on that week Grian was in his base trying to find something specific in his chest monster, when he noticed something strange in his inventory. </p><p>A piece of paper, with <strong>'come to your room' </strong>written on the front. </p><p><em>Probably one of Iskall's little gifts</em>, he thought while traveling to his small bedroom he built off to the side. It was a small spruce and red themed room with a red bed in the middle. Small plants littered the room and candles with apple cinnamon scent. He walked through the open door and was shocked at the sight before him. </p><p>It was Doc, but with only an oversized lab coat on sitting at the end of his bed. Normally Grian wouldn't be as flushed as he was after all, everyone is poly here. But after fantasizing all week about Doc and avoiding contact, this was a sight to make him practically groan. </p><p>"Hi, dude?" Grian asked with a hint of uncertainty, doesn't make sense that he would just show up in his bedroom for no reason. </p><p>"A little birdy told me..." Doc began while standing up to stalk around Grian. "That you were having problems concentrating." Doc circled him, he was at least 8 inches taller than Grian. </p><p><em>Goddammit Mumbo! I am so getting him back for this. Be cool about it Grian</em>. "Don't know what your talking about Doc buddy ol' pal." </p><p>"Come on Baby, you've been thinking about putting it in my ass haven't you."</p><p>Grian made a slightly gulping noise from his sudden bluntness. </p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" Doc said lifting his chin to look at him in the eyes. "You could have just asked."</p><p>Grian sputtered and stopped, "What?" </p><p>"You heard me, come on it'll be fun." Doc sassed while returning to the bed. "Unless you don't want to which is perfectly fine because consent is sexy and important."</p><p>Grian let out a giggle and started undressing. "Not fair, you've already gotten a headstart!" </p><p>"I'm always prepared..." </p><p>He stripped down into his boxers while Doc maneuvered himself with his back against the headboard. Without a second thought Grian crawled into Docs lap, before he could even properly sit down Docs lips were already crashing into his own.</p><p>If he wasn't so nervous right now he would be almost offended that Doc doesn't have his hands in his hair. He groaned lightly when Doc rubbed his hand across his nipple, It made his hips stutter and sparks of electricity flow down his spin. </p><p>Grian finally pulled away, the taller man let out a whine. The shorter hermit moved down to be in between his legs, pulling lab coat to the side he would see docs hard on and something shinny. </p><p><em>Shit</em>. </p><p>Grian was practically going to blow his load right then and there when he realized what It was, Doc hand a shit eating grin on his face. "I'm <em>always</em> prepared."</p><p>Doc had a butt plug in with a red crystal at the base. "Was the red on purpose."</p><p>"You know it."</p><p>Grian let out a moan, took his index finger and pressed the base until him more. Doc let out a sigh, "Yes..."</p><p>"How much prep are you going to need because I can barely wait."</p><p>"None." </p><p>Grian finally slipped off his boxers and snatched the tube of lube from his bedside table. He turned to Doc and got back in between his legs. Everything was a little tense in the air, he really didn't want to mess anything up or hurt Doc. He was so nervous, kind of felt like the first time him a Doc did it. </p><p>He took the base of the plug and pushed it in, Doc's cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Grian teased. </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>Grian slowly pulled the plug out and set it to the side. He knew that he didn't need prep but it didn't hurt to try. He popped the cap on the lube bottle and spread it across his fingers. As he slipped 2 in Doc let out a slutty moan. </p><p>"You are going to be the death of me." the doctor said groaning. </p><p>Grian hummed in response, he worked his fingers in and out of Doc until he hit a specific spot in him that made Docs eyes go wide. With a breathy moan and Grians name on his lips, the short hermit knew it was time. </p><p>He put a generous amount of lube on his dick and lined up. "All good?" he asked timidly. </p><p>"Yeah just-" He could barely finish a sentence, his eyes were glossed and lust filled.</p><p>Grian pushed in and met a bit of resistance, but after a couple seconds he completely bottomed out. He stop and let the taller man adjust to him. Not even a moment later Doc murmured, "Move."</p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"Yes, Grian please I need you to-" Doc begin, but Grian roughly pushed out and shoved back in without warning. He let out a gaspy scream of pleasure. </p><p>"I didn't know Doc M himself was a begger." </p><p>"Ah~ I can't- Grian move-" he stuttered. </p><p>Grian just hummed and set a rough pace, normally drawing out slowly and pushing in fast. But when he felt his orgasm start to grow near he moved faster and faster. Doc was practically falling apart underneath him, with his name falling off of his lips whenever he shoved in as hard as he could. </p><p>They both were getting painfully close, Doc's orgasm hit him like a stack of bricks. He screamed out as volts of electricity shot down his spine down into his legs. He clenched down onto Grian who was shoved over the edge, he fell forward and pressed his forehead into Docs collar bone. </p><p>Panting and sighing, they both were satisfied and in a slight daze from recently cuming. Grian pulled out slowly, not wanting to her his partner. He was practically exhausted and just wanted to sleep, guessing that Doc felt the same because he was grabbing at him like a child. </p><p>He quickly pulled the covers back and gestured for Doc to get under them, with a flick of the light he slipped into the warm red bed. His cheeks flushed a little bit as Doc pulled him into his side and snuggled up against him. </p><p>With a small squeeze of his lovers hand, they both fell into a restful sleep. </p><p>The next morning Grian was awoken to the smell of biscuits, eggs and bacon. It took him a moment to remember what had happened last night, he topped Doc M. That's checked off his bucket list. </p><p>
  <em>Hold up. </em>
</p><p>He could still feel Doc's arms around him so who was cooking in his base? </p><p>He sat up and glanced around. His bed mate stirred awake and kissed him on the cheek. Doc was not a talker in the morning, if he was even up in the morning. </p><p>His best friend poked his head in the door way, "About time you 2 get up. Breakfast is on." </p><p>"Mumbo I cannot believe you went and told Doc!" </p><p>He smiled from the door way with his stupid 'kiss the cook' apron on. "Look where it got you! You should be <em>thanking</em> me."</p><p>"I want bacon." Doc mumbled sending all 3 of them into a fit of laughter. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>